Fantasy Effect
by Master-of-Mythology
Summary: A dangerous enemy has traveled from one world to another, and only the combined forces of two teams can stop him. ME2/FFVII Crossover
1. Prologue

Chronologically, this story takes place four months after Mass Effect 2 and six months after Final Fantasy VII.

I don't own Mass Effect 2 or Final Fantasy VII

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Harbinger and Warmonger looked over the image of the man before them. Appearing out of nowhere through the Mass Relay Network, the silver-haired man had a feeling of malice and power coming off of him that impressed even the two ancient Reapers.

"Are we able to indoctrinate him?" Harbinger asked of Warmonger.

"It was attempted, but we were unable to affect him. His mind is like nothing we have seen before."

This intrigued Harbinger. The figure was clearly human, but had a feeling like that of one of them. A being bent on destruction.

"If we cannot control him, then we must bargain with him."

"Bargain with such a lower life form as this?"

"Only temporarily. Until we are able to find a way to bring him truly into the fold. Now awaken him, so we may discourse."

Warmonger released the stasis field that had been placed on the man, and his green eyes shot open. With a fluid movement, the man flipped onto his feet, grasping the hilt of his enormous sword.

He brought it in front of him, poised as if to attack the two ancients. "Who are you, and where am I?"

"Be at ease stranger. We mean you no harm. In fact, we have a proposition, if you are willing to listen to it."

The man lowered his sword only slightly. "Then speak quickly."

The intended threat amused Harbinger. "What are you called, stranger?"

A single black feathered wing emerges from the man's right shoulder, fanning out to full length. "I am called Sephiroth. The One-Winged Angel."

* * *

><p>Next Time:Shepard vs. Sephiroth<p>

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 1:Black Horizon

Now, Shepard vs. Sephiroth, Round 1

Alas, I do not own Mass Effect 2 or Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Black Horizon

Commander John Shepard breathed deep and stretched as he woke up from a deep sleep. The quiet breathing next to him told him that Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, the quarian he loved, was still asleep.

Easing slowly out of the bed, Shepard put on his robe and walked over to his sink. Filling up a glass, he drank the water in one swallow, and ran a hand through his hair.

While sitting at his computer, checking his e-mail, he felt a pair of arms encircling him, and a kiss on his cheek. "Morning, John."

Smiling, Shepard whirled in his chair and embraced Tali. "Good morning, lovely."

Tali sat on Shepard's lap, and their mouths met. But as Tali leaned in deeper, a voice interrupted them.

"Commander Shepard," EDI's electronic voice came over the speaker, "you have an important call from Admiral Hackett. It is listed as Code Orange."

Shepard and Tali both sighed, and Tali got off of him. "Route it through to my cabin, EDI."

"Understood. Rerouting."

"Sorry to bother you so early, Shepard. But this is an urgent matter."

"Of course, Admiral. What do you need?"

"We've received an emergency signal from Horizon. They say they're under attack by a mysterious enemy."

Shepard rubbed his face with his hands. It had only been four months since Horizon was attacked by the Collectors, and repopulation had been slow at first. But now the colony was almost to full capacity again.

"Did you get any information from the message? What's the nature of the attack?"

"One phrase was always repeated. One-Winged Angel. I need you to take the Normandy and fight this threat."

"Understood. Shepard out." Shepard closed the channel and activated the intercom. "Joker. Set course for Horizon. We need to get there as fast a possible."

"Understood, Commander. Setting course for Horizon."

Shepard ran his hand along Tali's cheek, then got up and went to get dressed. "Time to get down to business."

* * *

><p>Shepard and his crew stepped off the shuttle, and surveyed the damage to the colony. Several buildings had enormous pieces missing, as if they had been cut through. Others had mysterious burns and other signs of battle.<p>

But the worst was the bodies. They littered the ground, many of them cut in half or otherwise dismembered. Men, women, children, all of them were on the ground, the looks of fear still on their faces.

Shepard's grip tightened on his SMG, his anger boiling. This level of violence was senseless and unnecessary.

"Alright. Tali and Garrus, you're with me. The rest of you look for survivors. We're going to look for the ones doing this."

Garrus appeared to be smirking. "So while the others just look for survivors, we get to go into the siran's nest. Did I ever mention how much fun it is serving under you?"

Shaking his head at Garrus' usual snide comments, Shepard activated his weapon. "Good hunting, everyone." While the others went back to check the old areas of attack, Shepard led Tali and Garrus to the most recent area of attack.

The buildings were covered in fresh burns, and the blood from the victims was still flowing. As they walked through, listening for any sounds, Shepard thought he felt something.

Through his years of training, and his hyper-awareness, Shepard felt the attack before he saw it. "Get down!" he shouted to Tali and Garrus, and ducked just as something sliced through the air above him.

Turning and raising his gun, Shepard looked for the attacker. What he saw stopped him cold. Standing behind them was a man with long silver hair and glowing green eyes. He wore a long leather coat that left his chest exposed, and black pants. But two things caught Shepard's attention the most.

The first was the man's sword. It was what looked like an ancient Earth katana, but it was almost as tall as the man. The second was the single black wing coming from the man's right shoulder. "One-Winged Angel," he whispered to himself.

The man's cold eyes seemed to bore into Shepard's, and he felt true fear that he had only felt when facing Sovereign. "Commander Shepard?" The man's voice was cold and sinister.

"And if I am?"

A slight smirk emerged on the man's face, but it didn't reach his cold eyes. "Then I must eliminate you." He raised his sword, but before he could do anything else, a shot rang out from Shepard's left.

"You will not touch him!" Tali shouted as she cocked her shotgun and prepared to fire again.

But the man simply turned, and slashed down, slicing Tali's shotgun in half. Then he raised the sword again, this time going for Tali herself.

"NO!" Shepard dove in front of Tali and opened fire with his Revenant, sending bullet after bullet into the enemy. He had the satisfaction of seeing his enemy back up from the impact.

But his clip ran dry, and as he ejected it and fumbled for another, the man recovered and slashed down, cutting right through Shepard's armor and slicing him from shoulder to hip.

"Shepard!" Garrus screamed and opened fire on the target using his armor-piercing ammo, trying to get him away from Shepard.

While Garrus was holding off the enemy, Tali was trying to give first aid to Shepard, but he was bleeding too much. She grabbed his face in her hands, making him focus on her. "John, look at me! John!"

"Ta-Tali..." Shepard's face was becoming pale. She activated her comm-link, screaming over Garrus' shots. "Everyone, get back to the shuttle, now!"

Miranda's voice came back to her. "What's your status?"

"Shepard's been wounded! Garrus is holding off the enemy for now, but we need to evacuate and get him to the Normandy! NOW!" Tali shouted with authority.

Tali looked over to Garrus, who was trying to reload with one hand while firing with the other. "Leave him Garrus. Get Shepard. I'll hold him off."

Garrus nodded, and with one last shot, dove around the enemy, who tried to slash at him with his sword. Garrus grabbed Shepard's arm and put him over his shoulder, and started to run to the shuttle. The enemy started after them with a measured pace.

"Stop him Chatika!" Tali ordered, and sent her drone out to distract the enemy. The enemy slashed it, just as she had hoped, and released a cloud of smoke that obscured them from sight, and took off after Garrus.

She caught up just as Garrus was putting Shepard on the shuttle, and the others were coming up from the other side.

Tali heard a sound behind her, and turned to see the enemy coming up behind them, walking with determination.

"Everyone, open fire! We have to stop him from getting to Shepard!" Miranda ordered. Samara, Jack, and Miranda sent blast after blast of biotic energy at him, while Thane, Legion, Zaeed, Mordin, and Grunt opened fire with their weapons. Garrus, Jacob, and Kasumi helped get Shepard prepared for departure, with Tali holding his hand tightly.

The man suddenly stopped, and raised his right hand, a strange glow emerging from it. "Firaga."

A blast of fire shot from his hand, and flew toward them. Jack, Samara, and Miranda threw their biotics into a shield, and they strained to hold the attack back.

"We're ready!" Kasumi shouted. "Let's get out of here!"

With one great push, the three biotics shoved the attack back at the enemy, who made no attempt to block. He disappeared in a blast of fire, and the team jumped into the shuttle, and it took off.

But the last sight Tali saw as she looked out of the window, as the smoke cleared, was the enemy, standing unharmed, watching them leave with an unconcerned expression.

* * *

><p>Tali held tightly to Shepard's hand as he was wheeled on a stretcher from the elevator to the medical bay. Dr. Chakwas was already prepared, having been informed before they arrived.<p>

Chakwas shooed out the rest of the crew, except for Tali, who refused to go, and prepared for surgery. As she and Tali removed his armor, Tali was aghast to see the wound he received, a long gash going from his right shoulder to his left hip.

Chakwas pushed her out of the way, and started the long process of repairing the damaged organs and muscles.

For hours, Tali sat in a chair, running her hand through Shepard's hair, waiting as the doctor went through the process of repairing him.

Eventually, she nodded off, but her dreams were plagued with the silver-haired man with the cold green eyes and the single black wing.

Some time later, Dr. Chakwas shook her awake. "Tali, you need to wake up."

Tali shook the last remnant of sleep from her mind, and looked over at Shepard, who still looked pale and injured. "We're you able to help him, doctor?"

Dr. Chakwas sighed and stripped off her surgical gloves, and pulled down her mask. "I've done what I can here, and we're on our way to the Citadel for better treatment. But for now he's stabilized. He's very lucky to be alive. If it weren't for his armor, and for you getting him here so fast, I doubt he would have survived."

Tali sighed, and put her hand on Shepard's cheek, wishing she could take off her suit so she could truly feel him.

Chakwas put a comforting hand on Tali's shoulder. "He'll be fine, Tali. Why don't you get some sleep in your quarters, and we'll let you know as soon as we arrive at the Citadel."

Tali nodded and rose from her chair, dropping her hand away from Shepard's cheek. Leaving the medbay, she ignored the whispers of the crew, and went to the elevator. Taking it up to the captain's cabin, she shut the door and walked to the bed, throwing herself onto it. Now, finally alone, she allowed her tears to flow.

* * *

><p>Shepard groaned as he finally came awake. His head felt funny, like he'd been drugged, and there was a dull pain in his midsection.<p>

"Keelah Se'lai, John! You're awake!" Suddenly, all he could see was black and purple as Tali threw herself onto him, completely embracing him.

Shepard heard a deep, familiar laugh, and the matching voice. "Alright, Tali. Give him a chance to breathe."

Tali released him and stepped back, allowing Shepard to see the familiar form of David Anderson, his former commanding officer and current human representative on the Citadel Council.

"Good to see you awake, Shepard. You've had us all worried."  
>Shepard ran his hand through his hair, and felt his whiskered chin. "How long was I out?"<p>

It was Tali who answered. "You've been unconscious since you were attacked two weeks ago."

That surprised Shepard. "I've been out for two weeks?" While he took that in, he looked at Anderson. "Who was that that attacked Horizon?"

Anderson cleared his throat, and looked pointedly at Tali. "Would you mind informing the rest of the crew that Shepard's awake?"

Taking the hint, Tali left, promising to return soon. Then Anderson's face became serious. "The entity you encountered was described to me by Tali, and while we don't know anything about him, some people who appeared here on the Citadel _do_ know who and what he is." Anderson stuck his head out the door, and said, "You can come in now."

Through the door came a man with spiky blonde hair, a blue uniform, and carrying an enormous sword on his back. But what drew Shepard's attention were his eyes. They were the same glowing green as the enemy's.

"The man you encountered, the one with the black coat and giant sword, is named Sephiroth, and he is far deadlier than anything you've ever encountered."

* * *

><p>Round 1:Sephiroth<p>

Next Time:Cross Worlds

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 2:Through the Lifestream

I've taken liberties with what happened after FFVII, mostly ignoring what happens in Advent Children and Dirge of Cerberus.

Final Fantasy VII and Mass Effect 2 are owned by their respective companies, not yours truly.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Through the Lifestream

It was finally over. Despite all the trial and challenges, Cloud Strife had finally defeated Sephiroth. After battling him in his angelic form, Cloud faced him one-on-one in the flow of the Lifestream, and had finally seen him destroyed.

Yet, even now, six months after the victory, Cloud couldn't shake the feeling that it was not as over as it seemed.

Shaking his head, he put the beam up to the ceiling and hammered it in. Wiping his brow, he looked around at the nearly completed bar.

As he descended the ladder, a pair of hand covered his eyes. "Guess who?"

"Hmmm. Barret?"

"Hmph. That was just rude." After a punch in the ribs, Tifa walked past him in a huff.

Laughing, Cloud grabbed her around the middle, and spun her around. "Can you forgive me?"

Tifa considered for a second, then pecked him on the lips. "I guess so."

"Good." Cloud wiped his brow again. "I need to get out in the air for a bit."

"Okay. I've got some shopping to do, then we can get some dinner."

"Sounds wonderful. Til then." Cloud turned and walked out the door, and sat down on the step, leaned his head back as a cool breeze drifted past, and fell asleep.

When he came to again, a shadow seemed to be over him, and the sight of Barret's huge bearded face filled his vision. "Gah!" Cloud kicked out, and leapt to his feet.

Barret rubbed his stomach where Cloud had kicked him. "What was that for, Spikey?"

"Cause the last thing I want to see when I get up is your ugly mug." Cloud and Barret laughed together, and Cloud clapped him on the shoulder. "So what brings you by?"

"Marlene wanted to come visit you and Tifa." Barret's face lit up as he talked about his adoptive daughter. "You know me. I can't deny my girl anything."

Cloud looked around Barret, but didn't see little Marlene anywhere. "So where is she?"

Barret pointed over his shoulder with his new robotic arm. "She went to the church, to visit you-know-who."

Cloud nodded at the thought of Aeris, their friend who had sacrificed herself to help release the powerful white magic, Holy, to help combat Sephiroth. One of the first things he'd done after the battle was ensure that the church was still standing. But to his surprise, the church was still fully intact.

"So how are things going in Corel?"

"Couldn't be better. We finally got the mine up and running again. Soon we can start shipping coal all over West Continent."

Barret looked over what was once Midgar's Sector 5, but was now known as Fairview. "How's reconstruction?"

Cloud wiped his hands on his pants. "We've cleared out most of the rubble from the plate collapse, and Wall Market has started up again."

"Daddy!"

Barret turned around and bent down to pick up Marlene as she ran into his arms and hugged him around the neck. Then she looked over his shoulder, and saw Cloud standing behind him. "Uncle Cloud!"

Marlene climbed out of Barret's arms and jumped off his shoulder, and into Cloud's arms. Cloud laughed and ruffled her brown hair. "You've gotten so big. Soon you'll be taller than daddy."

Marlene shook her head. "No one's taller than daddy." She looked around, then frowned. "Where's Aunt Tifa?"

"She went shopping, but she'll be back for dinner."

"Yay!"

As Cloud handed Marlene back to Barret, her saw something odd in her hand. "Marlene, what's that?"

Marlene held up the object, a long pink ribbon. "I found it in the church. Is it yours?"

Cloud just shook his head numbly. "Can I see it?" Marlene handed it to him, and he ran it through his hand.

"What is it, Cloud?"

Cloud looked up at Barret with wide eyes. "This ribbon, it belonged to Aeris."

Barret's eyebrows shot up. "Are you sure?" Cloud just nodded.

"I'll be back. Just wait here for Tifa." Before Barret could say anything, Cloud took off running, heading for Aeris' church.

As he pushed the doors open, he stumbled, out of breath, to the flowers growing at the base of the altar. Collapsing to his knees, he breathed in the smell of the flowers, then fell forward, passing out.

* * *

><p>The world that appeared around Cloud was so peaceful. He was standing on a flat black surface, surrounded by the swirling colors of the Lifestream.<p>

"Cloud."

The familiar feminine voice came out of the colors, and a swirl of pink emerged from the Lifestream, and solidified into the image of Aeris.

"You look well, Cloud." The smile on her face was peaceful, but troubled.

"Aeris, is something wrong?"

Aeris looked away and shuffled her feet. "I didn't want to tell you this. You deserve some peace after what's happened."

"Aeris, just tell me. What is it?"

Aeris said one word, and Cloud knew that his fear was true. He knew what she would say, before she even said it.

"Sephiroth."

* * *

><p>"So wait. Aeris appeared to you in this vision, and told you that Sephiroth was still alive?"<p>

Cloud nodded to Reeve as they sat around a table with Tifa and Barret. The others were already being picked up by Cid in the Highwind.

"But you killed Sephiroth, didn't you? Eliminated him from the Lifestream?"

"I thought I did. But from what Aeris told me, it might not have been that simple." Cloud ran his hand through his hair, wishing he didn't have to explain this. "What Aeris said is that part of Sephiroth is not of our world. While I fought him in the Lifestream, this other part of him somehow allowed him to pass through it and into another world

"Even now he could be wreaking havoc in this other world. It's up to us to stop him. Can I count on all of you?"

Barret leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin. "This is something else, Spikey. To leave our world behind and go after Sephiroth, that's pretty big."

"Well you can count on us, or course."

Cloud spun in his chair to see Yuffie coming through the door, followed by Nanaki, Vincent, and Cid.

Cloud raised an eyebrow to Cid. "That was fast, even for you."

Cid smirked. "I've been upgrading my baby, you know. She's faster than ever now."

Nanaki's somber voice spoke up. "Was Aeris able to tell you anything about this other world?"

"Only that it's a great deal more advanced than ours. Other than that she didn't know."

"So where do we need to go?" Vincent asked from the back of the room.

"The Forgotten City. From there, we'll be able to pass through the Lifestream and into the other world." He looked over at Tifa. "I need you to stay here, Tifa, and watch over the..."

Tifa shot up, slamming her fist onto, and through, the table. "I'm not staying behind, Cloud, so don't bother asking."

"But what about..."

"I said no." Tifa's face showed her determination, and Cloud relented.

"Well," Barret said, standing up, "if Tifa's gong, then I'm going. I can find someone to watch Marlene"

"And I'm certainly not staying behind," Reeve added.

"Alright then. We leave tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Cloud walked out to the Highwind, securing the Ultima Weapon to his back. As he walked onto the ramp, he caught his attention to his reflection. He saw himself back in his old SOLDIER uniform. Even though he was never truly a SOLDIER, it still felt right to fight in it.<p>

Shaking his head, he walked the rest of the way in. He nodded to Yuffie, who had already taken her regular position in the cargo hold, due to her motion sickness, and continued to the bridge.

Cid was already at the helm, preparing for takeoff. With a nod from Cloud, Cid pulled the lever to activate the engines. "All hands, prepare for takeoff."

With a smooth lift, the Highwind rose from the ground, and pointing north, headed for the Forgotten City of the Ancients.

* * *

><p>The flight was quick, as Cid had promised, and they quickly found themselves walking through the old forest. A few beasts attempted to attack them, but they were all quickly dealt with.<p>

Finally, they arrived at the city. Cloud led them through the familiar hallway, and down the crystal stairs, leading to the central altar where Aeris had been struck down by Sephiroth, only to become more powerful than ever(A/N:A little too Star Wars, I know).

"Aeris, we're here."

A light shined, revealing the ghostly form of Aeris, looking the same as the day she died. "Are you all prepared?" They all nodded.

Then Aeris turned her back on them, and raised her hands. Lights began to swirl around them, as if the Lifestream was manifesting around them.

Then a great green hole appeared before them, and Aeris turned back around. "You must go, now, or it will be too late."

With a nod, Cloud ran for the hole, and jumped into it, followed by the others. Finally, Aeris stepped through, and the hole closed behind her.

The world around them was a chaotic whirling of colors. "Where are we?"

"The Crosstides. The place where the Lifestream meets what is known as the Mass Relays. I will now open the door to the center of their government. This will be rough, so be ready."

Aeris again raised her hands, and another hole opened. Without hesitation, Cloud jumped through. But as Aeris warned, this one was different. Cloud felt like his insides were being ripped up, and his brain was burning.

Then, the pain stopped, and he found himself lying on a cold metal floor, surrounded by feet. He heard several more thumps that were the others coming through, and rose slowly to his feet.

But what he saw was not a welcome sight. He was staring down the barrel of a gun. "You are under arrest by order of C-Sec."

* * *

><p>The man walking in front of Cloud, who was called Captain Bailey, kept asking him questions he couldn't answer.<p>

"Look. People just don't appear out of nowhere, even here on the Citadel. You didn't come in through the docks, so how did the nine of you get in here?"

"I keep telling you..." Then Cloud did the mental math. The captain had said nine of them, but there were only eight of them there. Unless...

"Was one of them wearing a pink dress with long brown hair?"

Bailey eyed him suspiciously. "You don't even know who you're traveling with?" He pulled up some kind of electronic chart. "You arrived with four human males, three human females, and one species we haven't identified. Now are you going to answer me, or do we have to get serious?"

Then the door to the interrogation room opened, and in walked a human wearing clothes that indicated a high position, with a weathered face and stern complexion.

Bailey immediately straightened up. "Councilor Anderson. What can I do for you?"

The man, Anderson, looked from Bailey to Cloud, his face impassive. "I was curious about our mysterious intruders. Perhaps they're related to our other problem."

"You mean, Horizon?"

"Yes. The man with the silver hair and green eyes."

Cloud bolted upright at the description. "This man, did he have an enormous sword, as long as himself?"

Anderson moved to stand in front of Cloud. "Do you know this man?"

"I do. He is my great enemy, and my friends and I came here to stop him." Cloud's fist tightened in anger. "What did he do here?"

"He attacked Horizon, one of our colonies, and injured Commander John Shepard when he went to stop him."

"Destruction always follows in his wake." He looked up at Anderson. "Can you take me to the Commander?"

"Do I have your full cooperation in dealing with this enemy?"

"Of course."

Anderson looked to Bailey. "Captain. Release his friends and return their weapons."

When Cloud reattached the Ultima Weapon to his back, he followed after Anderson, who was leading him to what looked like a hospital.

When they arrived at a door, Anderson held his hand out, and told him to wait outside. Then he went in.

Cloud heard a bit of conversation, then what he took to be a woman wearing a full body suit and helmet came out of the room, and ran past him.

"You can come in now," Anderson called out to him.

Cloud walked in the room, and saw a man lying in the bed, whom he took to be the commander. The man's eyes widened as he took Cloud in.

"The man you encountered, the one with the black coat and giant sword, is named Sephiroth, and he is far deadlier than anything you've ever encountered."

* * *

><p>Now that we've caught up, we can go forward with the story<p>

Next time:Heroes Meet and Greet

Please Read and Review


	4. Chapter 3:Know thy Enemy

Now we get to the good stuff. Interaction between the two groups.

Also, I've changed the FFVII magic levels(Fire, Fire 2, Fire 3, etc.) and used the more standard versions from the other games(Fire, Fira, Firaga, etc.)

As much as I'd love to, I don't own ME2 or FFVII.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Know Thy Enemy

Yuffie tilted her head at the robot standing by the door. "So, what are you?"

The robot tilted his head, the flaps on the sides of its flashlight head shifted. "This geth mobile platform is designated as Legion. We serve Shepard-Commander in the battle with the Old Machines."

"Uh-huh." She looked over to where Vincent leaned against the wall. "Hey, Vinnie. I actually found someone who has less personality than you."

Vincent only slightly raised his head. "My name is Vincent, not Vinnie. Do not call me that again."

Cid walked up behind Yuffie and popped her on the back of the head. "Be nice or we'll make you wait outside, little girl."

Yuffie stuck her tongue out at Cid, and went to sit by Nanaki.

Garrus shook his head at their interaction and looked over to Mordin. "And I thought our group was weird. Compared to them, we're downright normal."

Mordin rubbed his chin with his finger. "Unique indeed. Normalcy, however, is in the eye of the beholder. To them, we may be just as unusual." But his head turned slightly to look at Nanaki. "That one, however, I would like the chance to study. Might learn something new."

The sound of the door opening drew their attention, and in walked Shepard, being supported by Tali, and followed by Cloud. Tali eased Shepard into a chair, and sat next to him while the others took the remaining seats around the Normandy's conference table.

"Alright, now that we have everyone's together, we can discuss what we fought on Horizon." He turned to Cloud, who typed some commands into the computer, and produced an image of Sephiroth, floating above the table.

"This is Sephiroth. In our world, he was part of a military group called SOLDIER. They were humans that were infused with the cells of a being called Jenova, and a special kind of energy in our world called mako.

"Once, he was a hero. Then when he learned what was done to him, he snapped. He burned my home village, and disappeared for a few years. Eventually, he started causing trouble, and led us on a chase around our world until we found him in a place called the Northern Crater. After awakening, he enacted his ultimate plan."

Miranda leaned forward on her elbows. "What was this plan?"

"He planned to use something called Black Materia to call forth the ultimate destructive magic, Meteor."

Legion spoke up. "The word materia is not in our database. Please define."

Cloud pulled a small green orb off of his sword, and held it up. "This is materia. Mako energy condenses into a solidified form, and it allows us to use various form of magic."

"The enemy, Sephiroth," Tali interjected. "When he sent a blast of fire at us, he used the word firaga."

"Firaga is the most powerful fire spell a materia can produce," Vincent said softly.

Cloud returned the materia to his sword, and continued his story. "Eventually, we returned to the crater, and were able to defeat him. But apparently it wasn't enough. Now he's here, and we have to stop him for good."

Shepard nodded as he took in everything Cloud had said. "Alright. Joker, take us out of the Citadel for now. We need to start the search for Sephiroth. EDI, can you assign quarters to all of our new guests?"

"Of course, Shepard."

The assembled heroes filed out one by one, leaving only four people in the room.

Tali put Shepard's arm around her shoulder, and helped him out of his chair. "Alright, John. The doctor said you need to rest. Let's get you to bed." Shepard grunted as he turned with Tali, and walked out of the room, leaving Cloud with the girl in the pink dress.

"Aeris. How is it you're here? Alive?"

Aeris shook her head. "I honestly don't know, Cloud. I thought I was to stay in the Crosstides and wait for you, but apparently I have another role to fulfill here. I just don't know what it is."

Without thinking, Cloud stumbled forward and embraced Aeris, so glad he could feel her again. Aeris lightly hugged him back.

Cloud heard a sound behind him, and turned to see Tifa staring at them, her hands on her hips, and an eyebrow raised.

Aeris laughed nervously, slipped around Cloud, and left the room. Tifa watched her go, then turned to look back at Cloud. "Uh..."

Tifa raised one finger. "I'm going to make the wildly unfounded assumption that you were just happy to see her. This just had better not become a habit with you."

Cloud walked up and put his hands on Tifa's hips. "I promise you, you are the only one I love."

Tifa sighed. "Fine. Let's go find a place to put our stuff, then maybe explore the ship."

* * *

><p>Aeris opened the door to the starboard observation deck, but pulled up short as she saw Samara sitting on the floor, obviously in deep meditation.<p>

She was about to back out when Samara spoke. "Do you require something, young one?"

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I just wanted to see the stars."

Samara shifted to the side, silently inviting Aeris to sit down next to her. Aeris slowly walked up and sat down. "Thank you."

"You have a most interesting air about you, child. It is as if you have seen all sides of this life and the next."

Aeris chuckled nervously. "I guess you could say that. I made a great sacrifice for my friends. One that only I could make."

Samara nodded in understanding. "I too made a sacrifice for my mission. Only mine was all that I had ever had."

Samara looked at Aeris, then back out the window. "I find such comfort in the stars. In the everlasting flow of the universe. Do you understand?"

Aeris breathed deep as she looked out the window as well. "Yes. In our world, there is a power known as the Lifestream. It is the flow of life of our planet. When something dies, it enters the stream, and then reincarnates elsewhere in another form."

"It must be nice to understand the flow of the world so well." Samara turned to face Aeris. "If you do not mind, perhaps you could explain more of this cycle of life."

Aeris smiled. "It would be my honor."

* * *

><p>Yuffie was sneaking around the mess hall looking for some extra food when a voice behind her made her jump. "You know it isn't time for the meal, right?"<p>

Yuffie whirled, but didn't see anyone. "Who's there?"

Someone laughed, and pushed her from behind. Yuffie turned, but there was still no one there.

So she focused on her ninja training, and listened for the footsteps around her.

Then when she heard them behind her again, she turned and tackled whoever it was.

With a laugh and a shimmer, Kasumi materialized under her. "You've got some good senses there."

Then she cleared her throat. "Are you going to get off me? We don't want to start talk, do we?"

"Oh, yeah." Yuffie got up, and Kasumi flipped up to her feet. "So what are you doing over here?"

Kasumi smirked and adjusted her hood. "Food, of course."

A mischievous smile spread on Yuffie's face. "Well then, shall we?"

A few minutes later in the port observation deck, Yuffie and Kasumi were laughing and sharing their spoils between each other.

"Oh. Before I forget," Kasumi reached into her pocket and pulled out a green glowing orb, "I wanted to give this back to you."

Shocked, Yuffie patted her back pocket and found her materia missing. "You're good. I didn't even notice it was gone." She took the materia back, then reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of grenades. "I think these are yours."

Kasumi's eyes widened, and she silently took back her flashbangs. "You've got some skills yourself." Kasumi raised her glass, and clinked it against Yuffie's. "To honor among thieves."

"And to the victors go the spoils."

* * *

><p>Kenneth and Gabby were working over their consoles when Gabby looked over at Tali on the other side of the room. Her hands were on her console, but her head was pointed to the side, apparently lost in thought.<p>

"I'm sure he's going to be fine, Tali. Shepard's more resilient than anyone else in the galaxy."

"Aye, that's true." Kenneth added in his Scottish accent. "There's no one tougher than the commander."

Tali sighed and nodded. "I know. I just worry. In the end, John's still only human."

"But we humans are capable of amazing things, Tali."

Tali turned as Cloud and Tifa walked through the door and into the engineering deck. "Touring the ship?"

Tifa nodded. "It puts the Highwind to shame. I'm just worried what Cid's going to do when we get home. Knowing him, he'll probably try to build his own."

Tali looked around. "It really is a beautiful ship. Both of them were in fact."

"Is it all the same crew?" Cloud asked.

"No. There's just me, Shepard, Garrus, Joker, and Doctor Chakwas. Although, for a little while our old teammate Liara was..."

Tali's voice trailed off as she suddenly looked up. Then she smacked her helmet. "Of course!" She pushed through Cloud and Tifa, and headed for the elevator.

* * *

><p>Shepard's wonderful dream was interrupted as his door opened and someone leapt onto his bed.<p>

"John! John, wake up!" Tali's voice pierced his sleep-muddled mind as she shook his shoulder.

"Why?"

"I know how to find Sephiroth. I can't believe we didn't think of this sooner."

Shepard rolled over and looked up at Tali. "What?"

"Liara."

It took a moment for that to sink in, then Shepard sat straight up, surprising Tali. Why hadn't he thought of that?

Shortly after they had beaten the Collectors, Shepard had helped Liara track down and defeat the Shadow Broker, allowing Liara to take over his information network. If there was anyone who could find one person in an entire galaxy, it was her.

Shepard got out of bed, his sternum still hurting slightly. He put on his robe and went to the intercom. "Shepard to Joker."

"Joker here," came back out of the comm.

"Set a course for Hagalaz. We're going to see Liara."

* * *

><p>We're almost done with the main exposition, so bear with me.<p>

Next Time:Planning the Plan

Please Read & Review


	5. Chapter 4:Knowledge is Power

I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Mass Effect 2

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Knowledge is Power

"So who is this Liara?" Barret asked Garrus as they walked through the mobile base orbiting Hagalaz.

"She was a former teammate of ours. Then she took over as the Shadow Broker, the most powerful information broker in the galaxy."

Shepard buzzed at the entrance, and the image of Liara appeared on the screen above the door. "Shepard. I was wondering when you'ld get here."

"You knew I was coming?"

The door opened, and Liara was standing on the other side. "And I know why you're here."

She turned and walked in, followed by the entire group.

The collected visitors all looked around in awe at the numerous screens and systems all over the room.

"Your target has been very hard to trace since his attack on Horizon. Once you evacuated, he also left and has all but disappeared. But he will appear again."

"How do you know?" Shepard asked.

"Because he's after you, Shepard."

Shepard exchanged a glance with Cloud. "Why do you say that?"

Liara pulled up an image on her main screen that showed a flight path through the stars. "He passed by several other worlds before he came to Horizon, as if it was his intended target." Liara looked over at Shepard. "Another enemy of yours attempted the same thing, on the same colony, even."

Shepard nodded. "The Collectors. Because they were working for the Reapers."

There was a collected gasp from the natives at the mention of the Reapers, and Shepard realized what it had to mean. "He's working for the Reapers to eliminate me."

"I believe so."

"I don't know," Cloud said. "It's not Sephiroths's style to work for anybody, even one of these Reapers. He prefers to be alone, unless someone is working for him."

"Well I'll keep looking." Liara turned back to the screen. "When he left Horizon, he entered the Mass Relay and vanished. I haven't been able to determine his path from there."

Suddenly one of the computers began to light up, and Liara's assistant Feron ran over to her holding a datapad. "Liara! We have five confirmed reports of something unusual on five different worlds. Each one is similar to the scans of Horizon."

Liara took the datapad and studied it carefully. "Tuchanka, Noveria, Haestrom, the Citadel, and Rannoch."

Tali sucked her breath in. "The quarian home world?"

Liara nodded. "There is no doubt."

Tali seemed to deflate as she rubbed her arms with her hands. "Not the homeworld. First we lost it to the geth. And now this monster might be there too."

Shepard put his hands under Tali's helmet. "Tali, it'll be okay. We'll go and deal with this. I promise you."

Tifa came up and put a hand on Tali's shoulder. "Cloud and I will help as well." She looked over at Cloud, who nodded. "We know what it's like to fight for our world."

Shepard turned back to Liara. "The four of us will go to Rannoch."

"We need to divide up the rest of us to go for the other locations."

* * *

><p>After half an hour of planning, the collection of heroes was divided up:<p>

Cloud, Tifa, Shepard, and Tali would go to Rannoch.

Grunt, Barret, Zaeed, and Garrus were to go to Tuchanka.

Thane, Legion, Vincent, Mordin, and Cid would go to Haestrom.

Nanaki, Samara, Aeris, and Miranda were going to the Citadel.

Kasumi, Jack, Yuffie, Jacob, and Reeve were off to Noveria

* * *

><p>As the group prepared, Reeve suddenly stopped and stood up. "I don't think I should go."<p>

Cloud looked up, confused. "Why?"

Reeve gestured to the assembled group. "I'm nowhere near the fighter the rest of you are. I'd be useless in battle. I'm nothing but an administrator."

Aeris looked at him, concerned. "So what will you do?"

Reeve gestured to Liara and Feron. "I'll do what I can do best. I'll stay and help here."

Cloud nodded in agreement. "If that's what you want, then I agree." He went to Reeve and shook his hand."Good luck, Reeve."

Reeve smiled slightly. "I thought that was my line."

* * *

><p>Shepard held Tali as they watched three of Liara's shuttles and the Hammerhead take off for the Mass Relay, and then boarded the Normandy to head for Rannoch.<p>

As worried as Tali was, she couldn't help but be slightly excited. For the first time in her life, she would set foot on the homeworld. The first quarian since the war with the geth to do so.

"Are you alright, Tali?"

"I just don't know. Part of me thinks we should inform the Flotilla and get their help. But the other part wants to keep this to us."

Shepard just shook his head. "We can't risk the Migrant Fleet on this mission. We don't know what we're going to find there."

"I know. I just-"

Shepard silenced her as he pulled her into his cabin, and removed her mask. He kissed her, then pulled back and stared into her eyes. "I swear to you, on my life, my heart, and my soul. I will save your world."

Before she could say anything, Shepard kissed her again, and pulled her to the bed.

* * *

><p>Cloud and Tifa sat together on their bed, Tifa leaning on Cloud as he stroked her hair.<p>

"I still wish you wouldn't be involved in this."

"I know. But I've never stood on the sidelines, and I can't start now." Tifa ran her hand along his cheek. "But as long as we're together, I can face anything."

Cloud laid back so they were both lying on the bed, and tightened his hold on her. "I owe you for my sanity. My very identity. You risked losing yourself to find me in the Lifestream." Cloud rolled over so he was on top of her. "And I will never forget it."

Cloud leaned in and captured her lips, and the lights dimmed, leaving the two of them together in the dark.

* * *

><p>Whew, the last exposition chapter I have planned for now.<p>

Next Time:Action on Tuchanka

Read and Review


	6. Chapter 5:The Undying

Sorry for the holdup on the new chapter. I've been more focused on my Persona story, and this chapter took its own sweet time coming to me.

Mass Effect is owned by Bioware, and Final Fantasy is owned by Square Enix.

Chapter Five

The Undying

Barret stared out of the shuttle window in awe as the stars passed by them. It was a sight he had never got over.

Turning away, Barret shifted his arm to weapon mode, and went through his standard checks.

"Interesting weapon."

Barret looked up to see Zaeed leaning against the shuttle wall, watching him.

"Yeah. Only cost me an arm to get it." He shifted it back to arm.

"Lose that in war, lad?"

Barret shook his head. "I lost it in an attack by a greedy company. They took my arm, my home, and my wife."

Zaeed raised an eyebrow. "So what'd ya do?"

Barret tightened his hand to a fist. "I took the fight to them, and I watched as they burned." He relaxed his grip, and looked at Zaeed's face. "So what happened to you?"

Zaeed ran a hand over his distorted face. "I was betrayed by my partner. And I watched as he burned, too."

A smirk spread on Barret's face. "I sure feel sorry for the fools we're goin to fight, then."

* * *

><p>The shuttle finished its descent, and Grunt opened the door and jumped out. Several krogan cocked their guns and pointed them at the shuttle.<p>

"I am Urdnot Grunt, here to speak with Urdnot Wrex."

The lead krogan lowered his gun, then pulled it back up as Barret, Zaeed, and Garrus left the shuttle. "You can go in, Urdnot Grunt, but the aliens have to stay here."

In response, Zaeed quickly whipped out his assault rifle, and aimed it right at the lead krogan. "I think we'll be going with him. Do ya have a problem with that?"

"Enough!"

The krogan all relaxed as Wrex walked through the door and past the guards. "You will let them pass, or you going to deal with me." With a salute, the assembled krogan returned to their positions.

Wrex turned back to the others, and spread his arms. "Welcome, Urdnot Grunt and allies." Wrex looked around, then looked confused. "Where's Shepard? It's not like him to not come with you." Then he focused on Barret. "And you have someone new with you."

"Barret Wallace."

Wrex grunted, then looked back to Grunt. "So where's Shepard?"

"Shepard's gone to Rannoch with Tali and two of Barret's allies."

Wrex led the four of them back to his throne, and sat down. "Rannoch? Problems with the geth?"

Barret stepped forward. "We're chasing down a man named Sephiroth. There's a chance he might be here, or on Rannoch."

"Sephiroth? Hmmm."

Garrus stepped around Grunt. "Have you heard about anything suspicious around here? You know, monsters, men with wings?"

Wrex laughed at Garrus' questions. "An interesting quarry you're chasing. As it happens, there have been several krogan disappearing from Clan Ragnos. I and the clan leaders have been debating how to proceed, but now that you're here, you can handle it instead."

Wrex pointed to a large vehicle near a building. "Talk to the mechanic and he'll take you to the area where the krogan disappeared."

Grunt brought his arm up to his chest and bowed. "Thank you, Chief Wrex."

* * *

><p>The area was eerily quiet as Garrus jumped off of the transport. "Awfully quiet for a krogan camp."<p>

Grunt jumped out, and looked around the Ragnos camp. Garrus was right. The camp should have been bustling with activity.

A groan from behind some rubble caught his attention. Running over to it, he looked to see a krogan male bleeding profusely.

Hearing Grunt's approach, the krogan's eyes shot open. His voice weak, he croaked slightly. "Urdnot...Grunt?"

"Yes. You've heard of me?"

The krogan laughed weakly. "Everyone's heard of the pure krogan, who will save us from the genophage." Then, his eyes went wide, and he grabbed Grunt's ankle. "Beware, Grunt. Beware the ones who don't die. But most of all, beware the one who corrupted them." Then, his eyes rolling back, the krogan died.

"What did he mean, the ones that won't die?"

Grunt scoffed at Garrus' question. "Nothing can't die, if you kill them enough times."

Suddenly, the sound of automatic fire broke the silence, along with Zaeed's swearing. Garrus tore back to the shuttle, followed by Grunt.

There, they found Barret firing continuously at something around the shuttle. Zaeed fired another shot, and swore at whatever he saw.

"Why won't this bastard die?"

As Grunt ran around the shuttle, he stopped at what he saw.

It looked like a krogan, except it was covered in cybernetics. "It looks like a husk."

Zaeed's concussive shot blew off half of its face, but it meanly groaned and kept on going.

"Never seen a husk do that before," Garrus said, and opened fire on it as well.

The husk stumbled back at the increased impact, but stopped suddenly as its arm was shot off, and started forward again.

"Enough of this!" Zaeed shouted. Holstering his rifle, he pulled out one of his grenades. "Cover me!"

Bullets firing past him, Zaeed charged for the krogan. Dodging a swipe of its remaining arm, Zaeed activated his grenade and shoved it into the krogan's mouth. "Chew on that."

The grenade exploded, sending Zaeed back, and covering the four of them with krogan bits.

Zaeed wiped the gunk off of his face, and got to his feet. "Come back from that, ya bastard."

Garrus made a sound of disgust as he wiped the remains off of his face and gun. "Couldn't you have picked a less...messy method?"

Zaeed just shrugged. "Whatever works."

* * *

><p>As Wrex oversaw the fight between two promising young krogan, a sound of gunfire filled the air. Wrex held up his hand, stopping the match, and listened.<p>

Urdnot Havok came up beside Wrex, and listened as well. "Is there an invasion from another clan?"

Wrex shook his head. "Our scouts didn't report anything." Letting out a roar, Wrex called all available krogan to his side. "Now, we're going to see what fools dare challenge us, and show them the power of Urdnot!"

The krogan raised their weapons, roaring in agreement.

Wrex charged down the hill, followed by the army of Clan Urdnot, and found their perimeter guard engaged with a group of what looked like krogan husks.

"Open fire!"

A storm of bullets flew toward the husks, tearing them apart.

Suddenly, the group of krogan to Wrex's right screamed as they were torn apart. Emerging from the bodies was a single large krogan.

His body had a strange blue color, with lighter blue lines running along his face. He had a massive gun in his hands, and among the krogan were circular blades that he had clearly just fired.

"Who are you?"

The enemy smirked. "I am Azul the Cerulean." Then he pointed his weapon at Wrex. "And I am your death."

* * *

><p>Grunt hopped off of the transport, and instantly sensed something wrong. The air was filled with the scent of blood. "Careful. Something's not right here."<p>

As the others hopped out, a familiar groaning filled the air, and more of the krogan husks came at them.

Barret stepped around Grunt and held up two orbs of materia, one green and one blue. "Burn, ya fools. All-Fira!" The husks erupted in flames, and proceeded to burn to a crisp.

Grunt ran up to a pile of dead krogan, all of them looking like they had been shredded by something. "Wrex! Chief Wrex!"

"Gru-" The shouting voice cut off by the sound of spinning metal, and a scream of pain.

"Wrex!" Grunt charged up the hill toward Wrex's voice, followed by the other three.

Another group of husks charged at them, and as Garrus and Zaeed prepared to fight them, Barret shook his head and pulled out another green materia. "Haste."

The four of them sped up, rushing past the husks, and headed for Wrex. One husk stepped in front of Grunt, but at the speed Grunt was running, he plowed into and through the husk, obliterating it.

As Grunt came to a stop, he saw a large blue krogan holding an enormous gun standing over Wrex, poised for the kill.

Roaring in outrage, Grunt charged at them, smashing himself into the krogan.

The krogan rolled on the ground, dropped his gun, and got to his feet. "Urdnot Grunt?" A sinister smile appeared on his face. "First Wrex, and then you. This is a most advantageous day."

Grunt's body glowed as he powered up his defense. "You'll pay for that."

* * *

><p>Barret fired on more of the husks, but they just kept coming. He could feel his magic reserves running low.<p>

A shot from Garrus whizzed past his head, piercing another through the forehead. Barret finished it off with enough shots to destroy its head.

"Ammo!" Zaeed shouted, firing his last few shots as he moved back behind Barret.

Barret's anger peaked, and the light began to surround his body. "Stay back!" he shouted to Zaeed, and pointed his gun at the remaining husks. "Angermax!"

As the limit exploded, the husks were hit with a storm of bullets, reducing them all to a pile of ashes.

As the light faded, Barret suddenly swayed at the loss of energy. Garrus and Zaeed put him over their shoulders, and looked to where Grunt faced the one who had hurt Wrex.

* * *

><p>Grunt fired on Azul, then ducked behind some rubble as Azul fired back. "How could you do this to our own kind?"<p>

Azul laughed. "Our kind is weak, Grunt. Pitiful victims of the genophage. But with _their _help, I shall raise us up. And a new breed of krogan under my rule will bring chaos to the galaxy. Then the council will beg for my mercy, and I shall show them none."

Grunt sighed and shook his head "Great. A psycho too big for his tank."

The air filled with whirring as Azul fired another blade. Grunt moved to the side as it sliced through his hiding spot.

Now, with nowhere to hide, Grunt faced down Azul. A sinister smile on Azul's face, he pointed his weapon at Grunt. "Farewell, Tank-bred."

A shot rang out, and Azul stumbled to the side. Grunt looked to the side, and saw Garrus in a sniper's position. With a nod of recognition, Grunt charged forward, slamming into the distracted Azul.

Grunt slammed Azul into a wall, then picked up a chunk of rock, and slammed it into his head.

Stepping back, Grunt pulled out his shotgun and aimed it at Azul's head. "Now, give me one good reason why I shouldn't blast your head off."

Then Azul started to laugh, slow at first, then loud and deep. "Give you a reason?" Azul got slowly to his feet, his body glowing a blue color. "Maybe I should show you just how powerful I really am."

Grunt stepped back as Azul seemed to get bigger, when he suddenly stopped. He looked up at nothing as if he was listening. "But I have him right here." Silence answered, but Azul nodded his head. "Fine, I'll leave." Azul looked at Grunt, and seemed to shrink again. "Count yourself lucky, Grunt. But I will deal with you eventually. That's a promise." Then he struck the ground, bringing up a cloud of dirt. When it faded, Azul was gone.

Grunt put back his shotgun, and ran over to where Wrex was still lying. There were several gashes through his body, showing his organ. It was clear that his healing abilities simply couldn't keep up with the damage.

"Grunt?" Wrex's voice was weak.

"I'm here, Chief Wrex."

Wrex grabbed Grunt's collar and pulled him closer. "Take revenge for me, Urdnot Grunt. Prove I was right about you. And then, lead the krogan. I name you, Urdnot Grunt, my successor." Then, Wrex's grip relaxed, and his hand dropped to the ground.

* * *

><p>Grunt placed the last stone over Wrex's body, and turned to look over the remaining members of Clan Urdnot. "I, Urdnot Grunt, am the chosen successor of Urdnot Wrex. And when I take vengeance on the one who killed him, I shall return. And I shall lead the krogan to a new age!"<p>

"Grunt! Grunt! Grunt!" The krogan chanted his name.

Grunt nodded to the others, and the four of them went back to the shuttle, and left Tuchanka, returning to Hagalaz.

* * *

><p>Now I know that the more devoted ME fans will be pissed at me for killing Wrex, but there is a method to my madness. Beware, he might not be the only character I intend to do away with.<p>

Read and Review.

Next Time:Citadel Chaos


	7. Notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology


End file.
